Window
by Plumei
Summary: Even Road can make Allen laugh if she tries hard enough. Oneshot AllenXRoad


She appeared at his window that night, her lithe form crouched and feral like a wildcat on the roof. The moonlight hit her at an odd angle, making her appear strangely heavenly, but Allen wasn't fooled. Road had a one-track mind, after all.

With a little bit of apprehension in his step, Allen padded across the bedroom to the window, standing on his tiptoes in the hope of opening the sticky window easier. The girl outside the window rolled her eyes but threw her back into it as well.

A few moments later, the window was open enough for the curtains to be rippling slightly with the wind, a cold chill slowly seeping into the room. Exorcist and Noah stood on opposite sides of the glass, regarding each other with quiet curiosity. Neither spoke, afraid that their nighttime meeting might turn sour if they did.

Allen broke the silence first, finding it somewhat annoying to be interrupted before he crawled into bed. "What do you want?"

The young Noah tilted her head to the side, like a curious dog. "Nothing, really."

"Then why are you here?" He asked, struggling to keep his voice low against the rush of annoyance that was building up in his chest.

She answered his question with another question. "Why do you think I'm here?"

He offered no answer to that.

"I didn't wake you up, did I?"

"I wasn't asleep." He answered tersely.

"Good." She smiled sweetly. Maybe it was just a little _too_ sweetly.

Allen had heard enough. He turned away from the window and crept back across the darkness of his room, measuring the distance between the end of his bed and his pillow. The ends of his blankets were between there somewhere, and slipped under their warmth as soon as he found them.

After a few minutes, Allen closed his eyes and began trying to drift into sleep, figuring that his visitor had left him.

"I'm sorry to disturb you, Allen, but I really wanted to talk to you. May I come in?"

Allen shrugged, thought better of the motion in the darkness, and mumbled, "Sure." He figured she couldn't have heard it from across the room, but he didn't care to repeat it.

Road had heard him well, however, and slipped in through the window as if she had a good deal of experience climbing through people's windows. The curtains swayed slightly in protest of her slim body forcing her way though their translucent midst.

She paused a few feet from his bed, one small foot tapping on the carpet. "It's been a while, hasn't it?" He could almost hear her smile as she readied herself to speak again. "I think I came here because I wanted to warn you that some of my family is going to come _here, _to the Order. You'll want to make sure to not tell anyone that directly, or they'll get suspicious...but be prepared."

"Thanks...?" Allen didn't quite know what to say.

"That and...um..." The girl stopped mid-sentence, confused. Her eyes had adjusted to the darkness, and Allen was just barely visible facing her, frowning into the pillow. She closed her eyes, figuring it would be easier to speak without having to see the reaction on his face.

"Part of why I came here was because I really just wanted to, Allen. I know it sounds silly, especially coming from me, but it's damn true."

She couldn't hear his quiet laughter, but she could see his shoulders twitching slightly in the night as he chuckled into that pillow of his. She crept closer, the hem of her skirt brushing gently against the side of the mattress.

He looked up, the faint moonlight from outside the window illuminating his pale, sleepy eyes. "It really _is_ funny...but it's funnier hearing you admit it."

"Yes, but would I be here if it wasn't true?"

"I suppose not..."

She leaned her face in close to his, inspecting the slightly amused look on his face. Her breath tickled the skin of his face, but he showed no sign of noticing.

"You're so calm." She commented, her voice even.

"I am?"

"Strangely so, yes."

He was close. He was so terribly close. She could feel the warmth of his breath as it greeted the air, even taste the flavor of his scent if she inhaled deeply. Hell, she could even hear his lips move as he pursed them, deep in thought. She thanked whatever was up there for his moment, for the opportunity to be so tantalizingly close to the warmth that surrounded his thin body.

"You know what else, Road?" He said. "I don't think you would have come to tell me about the attack if you didn't care. I mean, you would probably enjoy watching me struggle, wouldn't you?"

She grinned, pleased with his observation on her personality. "Yeah, that's probably true. And to be honest, I think I just needed an excuse to come."

Allen eased himself into a sitting position with a soft sigh, blinking away some of the sleep that was reluctant to leave his eyes. "You are a _horrible_ person, Road. _Absolutely horrible._"

"You're horrible too...for being so tempting."

He closed the distance between them then, moving quickly to grab her and pull her down next to him on the mattress. She let out a small cry of surprise, but could feel nothing but that searing warmth of his and the grip of his hands on her arm and waist. His pale gray eyes searched hers, looking for a reaction. She stared at him blankly, but inside she was blissful.

"I'm not sorry." He announced, his face only inches from hers. Neither was she.

His lips met hers, and for an instant Road was stunned by the heat that was slowly spreading into her body with each second he held on. It was like all of his emotions were pouring into her at once: trust, confusion, love, and a number of others she couldn't name. Sorrow and the need for another were the last to come, along with the realization of just how long the young exorcist had been alone. _Too long,_ they both knew. Far too long.

She clutched his nightshirt tightly with her fingers as her lips gave way to his, parting ever so slightly to give her a taste of his warm breath. She could feel his heart beating powerfully and rapidly in her chest, almost competing with her own. She could feel his warm, moist mouth on hers, hungry and alone and surprisingly needy. She wondered if she shared in that need, and decided that she probably did.

He pulled away from her for a moment, and she moaned softly in protest. He pulled her body closer to his to silence her, appearing thoughtful.

"Do you think God would approve of this?" He asked. "I _am_ an exorcist, and you _are_ a Noah, after all."

"He wouldn't have allowed me to come here if he didn't, right? We don't control our destiny."

He nodded, accepting her answer. "Oh, and Road...there isn't going to be an attack, is there?"

"No."

He smiled. "I thought so."

Their lips met again, Road's small body pressed firmly against Allen's...where it would stay for the remainder of that night.


End file.
